Prolog: Die ersten Funken fliegen (Kapitel)
"Die ersten Funken fliegen" ist der Prolog des zehnten Bandes Zwielicht. Gleichzeitig ist es der Prolog des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Elaida lauscht den Berichten der Sitzenden, ohne dass diese sie jedoch beachten oder ihrem Rang als Amyrlin entsprechend ehren. Elaida tadelt sie und zwingt sie, über Rand nachzudenken und die Gefahren, auf die die Welt sich jetzt zu bewegt. Padan Fain hat eine Audienz bei Elaida. Er erzählt ihr Lügen über Rand, während er überlegt, wie er die Aes Sedai vernichten kann. Rahvin, Lanfear, Sammael und Graendal diskutieren, ob sie sich gegen Rand zusammenschließen wollen. Vorwort Fragment aus den Prophezeiungen des Drachen Handlung Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan Ort: Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin, Weiße Burg, Tar Valon Elaida sitzt in der Stola der Amyrlin im Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin und lauscht den Berichten der Aes Sedai vor ihr. Elaida ist zornig und kann sich nicht wirklich auf die Worte der Frauen konzentrieren, die sich nicht trauen, von den wesentlichen Dingen zu sprechen. Danelle spricht über Unruhen in Shienar, und zwar ungewöhnlicher Weise zwischen den Shienarern selbst. Sie ist die einzige Braune Schwester der Halle der Burg, genau wie nur eine Grüne und eine Gelbe anwesend sind. Alviarin erklärt, dass es vermutlich der richtige Zeitpunkt für einen Bürgerkrieg wäre, da die Fäule so ruhig ist, als wären alle Trollocs völlig verschwunden. Der Schlächter hat auf Geheiß von Padan Fain hin tausende von Trollocs in die Zwei Flüsse gebracht, weshalb es jetzt vermutlich nur noch wenige in der Fäule gibt. Teslyn, eine von vier anwesenden Roten Schwestern, sagt dass es wohl besser ist, wenn es dort so ruhig ist, da anscheinend der General von Saldaea ein Heer nach Süden in Marsch gesetzt hat. Alviarin sagt, dass die Nachrichten von Mazrim Taim wohl langsam durchsickern und dass anscheinend Tenobia und/oder Davram Bashere der Weißen Burg nicht mehr zutrauen, ihn einzufangen. Allein den Namen auszusprechen macht die Frauen im Raum nervös, denn es erinnert sie an Rand, über den sie überhaupt nicht sprechen wollen. Alviarin scheint die einzige zu sein, die sich nicht an dem Thema stört und sie erklärt, dass es am besten wäre, Tenobia eine vertrauenswürdige Aes Sedai-Beraterin zu schicken. Joline stimmt dem zu, da sie findet, dass Bashere zu viel Einfluss auf die saldaeanische Königin hat. Shemerin sagt, dass sie nicht noch ein Heer auf dem Marsch brauchen und Javindhra erklärt, sie müssten auch jemanden nach Shienar schicken, um nicht zu riskieren, dass eines der Grenzlande geschwächt wird. Alviarin erklärt, dass sie sicherlich Agenten dort haben - Rote Schwestern - die sie warnen können, wenn etwas geschieht. Alviarin fragt kurz, ob alle damit einverstanden sind, jemanden zu Tenobia zu schicken und schlägt nach der Zustimmung Memara vor. Dann beginnt sie über Arad Doman und Tarabon zu reden. Sie sagt, dass die Weißmäntel bald das Gebiet von Bandar Eban bis zur Schattenküste regieren wird, wenn sie nichts unternehmen, und fragt, ob Evanellein etwas dazu zu sagen hat. Evanellein erklärt, dass sie nur Gerüchte darüber gehört hat, dass alle Menschen dort inzwischen Flüchtlinge sind, und dass Amathera wohl verschwunden ist. Sie verbirgt sich als Flüchtling verkleidet, bis die Unruhen abgeklungen sind. (In die Tiefe (Kapitel)) Sie sagt auch, dass wohl Aes Sedai darin verwickelt sind. Elaida wird wütender, regt sich jedoch nicht. Sie fühlt sich übergangen, da die Frauen nicht einmal nach ihrer Meinung gefragt haben. Zwei Monate zuvor hatten alle noch vor ihr gekniet, und jetzt sehen sie sie nicht einmal an. Der Raum um sie herum ist prachtvoll und hat fast dreitausend Jahre lang die Macht der Aes Sedai und der Amyrlin demonstriert und doch behandeln die Frauen sie nachlässig und untergraben ihre Autorität. Doch Elaida will das bald ändern, hält es jetzt aber noch für zu früh. Andaya fragt, ob es Neuigkeiten von Elayne gibt oder von Galad. Sie erwähnt, dass Morgase sich ihnen sicherlich verschließen würde, wenn herauskommt, dass nicht nur die Tochter-Erbin verschwunden ist sondern auch ihr Stiefsohn. Javindhra erklärt, dass sich eine sehr junge rote Schwester im Palast von Caemlyn befindet, die wohl berichtet hat, dass Morgase sich mit ihrem Anspruch auf Cairhien beschäftigt und außerdem sehr abgelenkt ist von Lord Gaebril. Alviarin erklärt, dass er es ist, der dafür sorgt, dass Morgase sich auf Cairhien konzentriert und dass sie außerdem eine Sekretärin angewiesen hat, Briefe von Elayne zu fälschen. Joline sagt, dass sie zumindest noch Gawyn haben, doch Teslyn erklärt, dass er und die Jünglinge sich derzeit ständig Gefechte mit den Weißmänteln liefern. Alviarin will ihn wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Danelle lenkt das Thema auf die Weißmäntel, die in Verhandlungen mit Altara und Murandy führen, und die Frauen sind froh, sich von den schwierigen Dingen abwenden zu können. Elaida denkt daran, dass die Burg in der Vergangenheit oft sehr vorsichtig vorgegangen ist, doch jetzt schienen die Frauen sich regelrecht zu fürchten. Sie betrachtet die Gemälde an ihrer Wand. Eines davon zeigt die letzte rote Amyrlin Bonwhin, die tausend Jahre zuvor während Artur Falkenflügels Zeiten abgesetzt und gedämpft wurde. Das andere zeigt zwei Männer, die in den Wolken miteinander kämpfen. Das erste soll sie daran erinnern, was ein Versagen kostet, das andere sie dazu bringen, sich in Selbstbeherrschung zu üben.: Alviarin erhebt sich und erklärt, dass sie fertig sind. Die anderen Aes Sedai stehen ebenfalls auf und wollen gehen. Elaida hält sie auf und fragt, ob sie ihnen die Erlaubnis erteilt hat und alle bleiben verblüfft stehen. Sie befielt ihnen, weiterhin stehen zu bleiben, bis sie sie entlässt. Sie fragt, ob es etwas neues gibt über die entflohene Siuan Sanche. Alviarin sagt, dass das schwierig ist, da sie öffentlich erklärt haben, dass diese hingerichtet wurde. Elaida muss sie lange ansehen, bis sie das respektvolle "Mutter" an ihren Satz anhängt. Elaida erklärt Joline, dass diese verantwortlich für die Suche ist, aber bisher immer nur Ausreden vorschützt. Sie sagt ihr, dass sie sich selbst eine Buße auferlegen solle, und will sie verdreifachen, falls sie sie für zu leicht hält. Joline knickst, doch bisher klingt ihre Demut nur erzwungen. Elaida fragt Javindhra, wie es damit aussieht, die bei dem Putsch geflohenen Aes Sedai zurückzuholen, auch wenn sie ungern daran denkt, dass es dann wieder Blaue in der Burg gebe würde. Als Javindhra ebenfalls von Schwierigkeiten redet, schlägt Elaida ihr vor, ihren Platz als Sitzende aufzugeben, um mehr Zeit zu haben, und Javindhra erklärt sofort, dass sie den Bericht am nächsten Tag liefern wird. Inzwischen steht in den Augen der Frauen - außer Alviarin - Besorgnis. Elaida denkt, dass sie bisher vielleicht dachten, sie hätten sie zur Amyrlin gemacht und könnten sie jetzt wie eine Marionette behandeln, doch sie verstehen anscheinend langsam, dass dem nicht so ist. Auf jeden Fall nimmt sie sich vor, in den nächsten Tagen weitere Bußen zu verteilen. Elaida sagt weiter, dass sich in Cairhien nicht nur Soldaten aus Andor befinden, sondern auch aus Tear, geschickt von dem Eroberer des Steins. Das Thema ist den Aes Sedai äußerst unangenehm, doch die Amyrlin fordert sie auf, das Bild anzusehen und sich nicht davor zu verstecken, da sie sich alle damit befassen müssen. Elaida nennt Rands Namen und zählt die Dinge auf, für die er verantwortlich ist und die wegen ihm vielleicht noch geschehen werden. Erneut fordert sie die Aes Sedai auf, ihn anzusehen, da er die größte Bedrohung aller Zeiten für die ganze Welt darstellt. Inzwischen sehen alle Aes Sedai das Bild von Rand an. Sie denkt daran, dass sie Rand schon einmal in greifbarer Nähe hatte, ohne zu wissen, was er ist. Und sie denkt daran, dass Siuan und Moiraine es schon lange wussten und dass sie beide unbedingt in die Burg bekommen muss. Obwohl es ihr schwer fällt, erklärt sie, dass Rand der Wiedergeborene Drache ist. Sie erklärt, dass sie ihn unbedingt unter Kontrolle bringen müssen, damit er in der Letzten Schlacht kämpft, weil sie sicher ist, dass er dem Wahnsinn verfallen und nicht freiwillig in seinen vorhergesagten Tod gehen wird. Elaida erklärt, dass es viel wichtiger ist, Rand zu finden, als Elayne oder Galad oder Taim. Sie entlässt die Aes Sedai mit der Forderung, dass bei ihrem nächsten Treffen jede bereits berichten kann, was sie bisher in dieser Sache unternommen hat. Alle bis auf Alviarin verlassen den Raum. Sie weiß sehr wohl, dass Elaida ohne sie nicht Amyrlin wäre, da sie dadurch, zur Behüterin der Chronik zu werden, die gesamte Weiße Ajah auf Elaidas Seite brachte, und dass sich dadurch noch weitere Aes Sedai überzeugen ließen. Alviarin lässt sich deshalb nicht so schnell einschüchtern, was Elaida wütend macht. Doch dann klopft es und eine Aufgenommene meldet, dass Padan Fain Elaida sehen möchte. Da sie sich nicht an der Behüterin abreagieren kann, faucht Elaida die Aufgenommene an und schickt sie zur Herrin der Novizinnen, um sie für ihr angebliches ungebührliches Verhalten bestrafen zu lassen. Sie weiß selbst, dass das Mädchen nichts dafür kann, doch sie interessiert sich nicht für die Aufgenommene. Sie möchte lieber Alviarin gedemütigt sehen. Sie denkt über Fain nach, der ein paar Tage zuvor zerlumpt und schmutzig in der Burg auftauchte und eine Audienz bei der Amyrlin wollte. Sie kann ihn nicht richtig einschätzen. Elaida sieht Alviarin wieder an und denkt kurz daran, die Weiße mit Hilfe von Saidar zu züchtigen, doch das ist nicht die richtige Methode. Sie will Alviarin noch Gehorchen lernen, aber zunächst darf diese nichts über Fain erfahren. Padan Fain Ort: Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin, Weiße Burg, Tar Valon Padan Fain betritt das Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin. Er kann die Spannung zwischen Alviarin und Elaida beinahe anfassen. Es hat ihn überrascht, dass Elaida jetzt die Amyrlin ist, doch er findet es einfacher, da sie zwar härter und grausamer ist, aber auch einfacher zu brechen. Doch eigentlich ist es ihm egal, da er alle Aes Sedai für Närrinnen hält, wenn auch gefährliche. Als Elaida ihn schließlich wahrnimmt, entlässt sie Alviarin und er muss sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu kichern. Die Spannungen sind so stark, dass er sich darauf freut, sie noch zu vergrößern. Alviarin geht, doch sie wirft ihm noch einen Blick zu, der ihn misstrauisch macht. Sie wirkt, als wüsste sie mehr über ihn, auch wenn das nicht sein kann. Er beruhigt sich damit, dass er bald mit ihr fertig werden kann. Er denkt an das Horn von Valere in der Schatzkammer der Weißen Burg. Und an den Dolch aus Shadar Logoth, der dort ist und ihm gehört. Er denkt auch an Aridhol und wie lange er dort eingesperrt war, und dass alle schon noch merken werden, dass er viel mächtiger ist, als sie glauben. Dann bemerkt er, dass die Amyrlin ihn angesprochen hat und antwortet auf die sinnlosen Komplimente zu seiner neuen Kleidung. Er erwartet weitere, doch sie fragt ihn sofort nach Rand al'Thor. Fain sieht das Portrait des jungen Mannes an und spürt sofort tiefen Hass in sich und den Wunsch, al'Thor zu vernichten, stärker als alles andere. Er sieht Elaida wieder an und während er ihr Lügen, gemischt mit Halbwahrheiten, über Rand erzählt, denkt er daran, dass er sie vielleicht sogar Leben lässt, wenn sie ihm Rand übergibt. Rahvin Ort: Königlicher Palast von Andor, Caemlyn Rahvin lauscht dem Bericht einer seiner Dienerinnen, Eine junge Aes Sedai der Roten Ajah, die von Elaida nach Caemlyn geschickt wurde, um Morgase wieder zu versöhnen. die er mit Zwang gefügig gemacht hat. Als sie fertig ist, trägt er ihr auf, zu gehen und auf der Straße bereits vergessen zu haben, was sie bei ihm gemacht hat. Danach löst er die Fesseln und die Abschirmung um Lord Elegar, einem Schattenfreund, der ihm freiwillig und ohne Zwang dient. Sofort kniet der Mann vor ihm nieder. Rahvin befielt ihm, die Frau auf die Straße zu bringen. Als die beiden fort sind, ertönt eine Stimme hinter ihm und er zieht Saidin an sich, bevor er sich zu Lanfear umdreht. An einem leichten Kribbeln spürt er, dass auch sie die Macht hält. Ärgerlich fragt er, warum sie sich so anschleicht und erklärt, dass er ihr einen Boten schicken wird, falls er sie sprechen will. Lanfear sagt, dass die Frau eine Aes Sedai ist und ob er sich keine Gedanken darum macht. Rahvin erklärt, dass die Frauen, die sich in diesen Zeiten Aes Sedai nennen, nur Kinder sind, die ein paar Tricks beherrschen. Lanfear entgegnet, ob er immer noch so ruhig wäre, wenn es sich um dreizehn Aes Sedai in einem Zirkel handeln würde, doch er sagt ihr, dass seine Diener in der Weißen Burg sie ihm genannt haben, da sie die Spionin der Weißen Burg ist. Rahvin fragt, was Lanfear bei ihm will. Sie schenkt sich seelenruhig mit Saidar Wein ein und sagt ihm dann, dass sie gekommen ist, um ihn zu informieren, dass ihn weitere der Auserwählten aufsuchen werden, da er sie meidet. Sie sagt, sie wolle nicht, dass er denkt, es sei ein Angriff. Rahvin lacht sie aus und sagt, er wollte ihr so lange trauen, bis sie ihm gesagt hat, was sie ihm zu bieten hat. Er fragt, wer noch beteiligt ist und dann spürt er das Nahen eines Mannes, und Sammael erscheint durch ein Portal im Raum. Ein weiteres Tor öffnet sich und Graendal erscheint. Graendal erklärt, dass beinahe die Hälfte der überlebenden Verlorenen anwesend ist und sich keiner bisher gegenseitig angegriffen hat. Sie klingt amüsiert und Sammael fragt, ob sie immer so offen vor ihren Dienern spricht. Doch Graendal hat den Mann und die Frau, die ihr aus ihrem Portal gefolgt sind, so manipuliert, dass sie sie einfach nur lieben und ihr gefallen wollen. Da er weiß, dass sie sich am liebsten schöne, hochstehende Persönlichkeiten als Diener wählt, findet er ihre Auswahl meistens verschwendet. Rahvin fragt Sammael ärgerlich, ob noch mehr kommen und ob sie Demandred auch überzeugt hat, und sie entgegnet, dass Graendal recht hat. Sie waren einst dreizehn, doch jetzt sind vier tot und einer ist ein Verräter. Sammael fragt, ob sie sicher ist, dass Asmodean sie verraten hat und sie bestätigt das. Sammael fragt, warum sie ihn nicht gleich getötet hat, da sie ihren Worten zufolge nah genug dabei war, doch Lanfear erklärt, dass sie nicht so leicht tötet und sich nicht gegen überlegene Kräfte stellen wollte. Rahvin fragt, ob Rand wirklich so stark ist. Er vermutet, dass er und Sammael Lanfear besiegen könnten, doch er ist sicher, dass Graendal sich auf ihre Seite schlagen würde. Lanfear erklärt, dass Rand der wiedergeborene Lews Therin Telamon ist und dass dieser auch so stark war. Sammael reibt sich nachdenklich seine Narbe, die er vor der Zerstörung der Welt von Lews Therin erhielt. Graendal beginnt Lanfear zu provozieren, indem sie fragt, ob diese nicht schon versucht hat, Rand in ihr Bett zu ziehen und ob er sie vielleicht nicht genauso abgewiesen hat, wie Lews Therin damals. Auf Lanfears Gesicht zeigt sich Wut, doch sie erklärt nur, dass Rand nicht Lews Therin ist. Sie sagt, dass sie ihn genau beobachtet hat und dass er nicht mehr als ein naiver Schafhirte wäre, doch sie weist auch darauf hin, dass er selbst ohne Asmodean vier von ihnen töten könnte. Sammael entgegnet, dass sie ihn einfach lassen sollen, dann würden die übrig gebliebenen schlussendlich mehr bekommen. Er denkt nicht, dass Rand Tarmon Gai'don gewinnen könnte. Lanfear wirft ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu und fragt, ob Rand sich vielleicht als nächstes ihm zuwenden wird. Wenn Sammael ihn besiegt, könnte er endlich die Narbe loswerden, doch sie sagt auch, dass er Lews Therin im Krieg der Macht nie besiegt hat. Dann wendet sie sich an Graendal und fragt, wie es ihr gefallen würde, vielleicht selbst einmal ein Spielzeug zu sein, wie sie es sonst mit anderen macht, da sich Rand scheut, Frauen etwas anzutun. Rahvin bereitet sich darauf vor, die Frauen mit Saidin von einander fern zu halten, da Graendal Lanfear wütend ansieht, doch er spürt, dass Sammael ihm zuvorkommen will und hält ihn auf. Die Frauen sehen die beiden Männer misstrauisch an. Sammael erklärt, dass er hören will, was Lanfear zu sagen hat, und dass mehr daran sein muss, als ihnen nur Angst einzujagen. Lanfear antwortet, dass Druck und Kontrolle bei Rand nicht funktionieren, wie man an Ishamael gesehen hat. Sie sagt, dass ihnen gelingen kann, woran dieser gescheitert ist. Als Rahvin fragt, warum es nur sie vier sein sollen, sagt sie, dass sie vier die Ehre nicht mit anderen teilen müssen, wenn sie am Tag der Rückkehr dem Dunklen König den Wiedergeborenen Drachen präsentieren. Außerdem könnte man Rand ihrer Meinung nach wirklich gut dazu benutzen, um "abgestorbene Äste" abzusägen, wie Sammael es ausdrückte. Rahvin beginnt sich für den Plan zu erwärmen. Die Auserwählten haben schon immer gegeneinander intrigiert, und er will seine eigenen Pläne nicht durch Lanfears durcheinander bringen lassen, doch er will mehr hören. Lanfear erzählt, dass irgend jemand anderes zu versuchen scheint, Rand unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie vermutet Moghedien oder Demandred. Als Graendal fragt, woher sie weiß, dass es keiner von ihnen ist, sagt Lanfear, dass jeder von ihnen zunächst erst einmal seine Machtposition gestärkt hat. Die anderen sind einfach nur aufeinander los gegangen. Sie erwähnt erneut, dass sie Rand genau beobachtet. Rahvin denkt darüber nach und findet, dass sie recht hat, da sowohl er als auch Sammael und Graendal erst einmal alles sicher wissen wollen, bevor sie den nächsten Schritt machen. Lanfear redet weiter und sagt, dass sie Rand unbemerkt im Auge behalten will, doch dass die anderen sich von ihm fern halten müssen, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Während sie weiter spricht, begeistern sich die anderen immer mehr für ihren Plan. Nur Rahvin will sich noch nicht festlegen, sieht aber schon Möglichkeiten, wie er für sich selbst Vorteile herausholen kann, falls etwas schief geht. Charaktere * In Tar Valon ** Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan ** Danelle ** Alviarin Freidhen ** Teslyn Baradon ** Joline Maza ** Shemerin ** Javindhra Doraille ** Evanellein Lorn ** Andaya Forae ** Padan Fain - auch als Mordeth und Ordeith * In Caemlyn ** Rahvin - auch als Lord Gaebril ** Elegar ** Lanfear ** unbekannte Aes Sedai ** Sammael ** Graendal Tiere Erwähnt * Davram Bashere * Mazrim Taim * Tenobia si Bashere Kazadi * Memara * Pedron Niall * Amathera Aelfdene Casmir Lounault * Elayne Trakand * Galad Damodred * Morgase Trakand * Gawyn Trakand * Bonwhin Meraighdin * Artur Falkenflügel * Siuan Sanche - als diese Frau * Rand al'Thor * Masema Dagar - als verrückter Shienarer * Alliandre Maritha Kigarin * Moiraine Damodred * Silviana Brehon * Moghedien * Ishamael * Demandred * Asmodean * Lews Therin Telamon Gruppen * Aes Sedai ** Amyrlin-Sitz ** Halle der Burg ** Sitzende ** Braune Ajah ** Behüterin der Chronik ** Rote Ajah ** Weiße Ajah ** Graue Ajah ** Gelbe Ajah ** Grüne Ajah * Aufgenommene * Verlorene - auch als Auserwählte * Schattenfreunde - auch als Freunde der Dunkelheit Erwähnt * Aiel * Trollocs * Novizin * Falscher Drache * Generalfeldmarschall von Saldaea * Augen-und-Ohren * Blaue Ajah * Kinder des Lichts - als Weißmäntel ** Kommandierender Lordhauptmann * Panarchin * Tochter-Erbin * Jünglinge * Konzil der Neun * Wiedergeborener Drache * Herrin der Novizinnen * Hundert Gefährten Orte * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg *** Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin * Andor ** Caemlyn *** Königlicher Palast von Andor * Arad Doman ** Natrins Hügel Erwähnt * Grenzlande ** Shienar *** Niamh Pass ** Saldaea * Große Fäule * Illian (Nation) * Bandar Eban * Tarabon * Schattenküste * Aryth-Meer * Rückgrat der Welt * Fluss Erinin * Verschleierte Berge * Kandor * Meer der Stürme * Amadicia * Cairhien (Nation) * Altara * Murandy ** Lugard * Tear (Nation) * Ghealdan * Aridhol * Shadar Logoth Gegenstände * Bonwhin-Triptychon * Zeichnung von Rand über Falme Erwähnt * Horn von Valere * Dolch aus Shadar Logoth * Sar-Lampe Ereignisse * Davram Bashere und eine Armee bewegen sich aus Saldaea nach Süden. * Der Bürgerkrieg in Tarabon und Arad Doman ist eskaliert. Die Panarchin Amathera ist verschwunden. Aes Sedai scheinen beteiligt zu sein. * Elayne Trakand wird immer noch vermisst, ihr Halbbruder Galad ist ebenfalls verschwunden. * Morgase Trakand hat Anspruch auf den Sonnenthron von Cairhien erhoben. * Gawyn Trakand und die Jünglinge liefern sich Gefechte mit den Kindern des Lichts, und sind nicht unter der Kontrolle der Weißen Burg. * Pedron Niall versucht einen Vertrag mit Illian, Murandy und Altara auszuhandeln, um einen Krieg zu verhindern. Erwähnt * Bürgerkrieg in Tarabon * Bürgerkrieg in Arad Doman * Zerstörung der Welt * Bürgerkrieg in Cairhien * Tarmon Gai'don - auch als Letzte Schlacht * Krieg der Macht Sonstige * Wahre Quelle ** Eine Macht *** Dämpfung *** Saidar *** Baalsfeuer Kategorie:Zwielicht (Buch) Kategorie:Prolog Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Weiße Burg Kategorie:Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin